The present invention is directed to electrical circuits and techniques thereof.
Differential amplifiers have a wide range of applications. In operation, a differential amplifier amplifies the difference between two input voltages (differential mode voltage) and suppresses voltage common (common mode voltage) to the two input voltages. For example, differential amplifiers are found in many circuits that utilize series negative feedback (op-amp follower, non-inverting amplifier, etc.), where one input is used for the input signal and the other for the feedback signal (usually implemented by operational amplifiers). For example, differential amplifiers have been used in volume control circuits and automatic gain control circuits. For data communication, differential amplifiers have also been used in amplitude modulation.
Over the past, various types of differential amplifiers have been proposed and utilized. Unfortunately, in light of high-speed and low-power applications, conventional differential amplifiers have been inadequate. Therefore, improved systems and methods for differential amplifiers are desired.